Trilby
"Trilby" is the protagonist of 5 Days a Stranger and Trilby's Notes. He is referenced in 7 Days a Skeptic, and his clones play a major role in 6 Days a Sacrifice (he himself has a cameo from the endings of both 5 Days and Trilby's Notes). He is also the protagonist in Trilby: The Art of Theft, which is separated from the events of the Chzo Mythos. He is a twenty-something young man who calls himself a "gentleman thief", and is easily recognized by his signature grey trilby hat. His real name is unknown, even to the Special Talent Program. However, in the commentary of 7 Days a Skeptic, his real name is revealed to be Malcolm. Early life Little is known about Trilby's early life. He was born on April 11, 1966, presumably in England. It is assumed that he began his life of burglary in 1988, and the following year took part in what became known as the Valentine's Day Heist. The details of the heist are unknown, but the newspapers coined the nickname "Trilby", an alias which ultimately stuck. Run-in with The Company Sometime in 1991, Trilby decides to head for the United States, where he sets up a home base in Chapow City in order to topple Protocorp CEO Dominic Perota. After stealing sensitive information and loads of art, Trilby is tripped in the streets where his mask is removed and his photograph is taken by a man named Threnody. He is blackmailed into showing up at a designated address within a week, but not before Trilby has time to get some information out of Perota. When he arrives, however, he is too late. His wife, Elizabeth, has already killed him in their hotel room. Out of options, Trilby goes to the address given to him and is quickly knocked out. When he awakes, he is strapped to a chair and forced to endure an attempt to brainwash him. The Company has him placed in a locked room, but Trilby has little trouble escaping from the building. After a large-scale heist to obtain the funds to leave the city, Trilby encounters Elizabeth once more. She gives him information about the location of the Company's latest device, the XJ Unit. The Company immediately notices the loss of the XJ Unit and arranges a parlay with Trilby. Not one to be fooled twice, Trilby decides to pull a heist on The Company itself. He successfully loots the headquarters, finds the files on himself, The Company, and Elizabeth, and destroys the prototype Company Battlesphere. He finally reveals to Elizabeth that he read her file, informing him that she was in on it the whole time. He leaves the XJ Unit hanging on a flagpole for her to (eventually) obtain, and departs for England to loot country manors instead. The DeFoe Manor Incident On July 24, 1993, Trilby breaks into DeFoe Manor with the intent of stealing any valuables left over following the death of Sir Clarence DeFoe, the last of the DeFoe lineage. While there, he finds that the house has been trapping strangers one by one, and enounters STP Agent Andrew Jarvis (who has seemingly gone mad in the week he has been trapped), treasure hunter Philip Harty, BBC reporter Simone Taylor, and schoolboy Jim Fowler. After being plagued by a horrific dream of himself killing the other prisoners, (...) The Special Talent Project The Clanbronwyn Hotel Incident After Chzo Trilby Trilby Trilby